


Reunited - Afterwards

by Merrali92



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrali92/pseuds/Merrali92
Summary: The scene after Fallan reunites with her twin brother Cron after 5 years of thinking each other dead. 
I can't bring myself to write out the scene where they met. It's so emotional for me, but seriously so wonderful. <3





	

This day had gone anywhere but where Fallan had initially thought. Her mind raced with emotions as the realization that her brother, Cron, was alive and well continued to tear at her. The immense amount of happiness she felt, followed by the guilt that wracked her heart was overwhelming and she needed to be away from the party, now. Slipping into her room and locking the door behind her, Fallan immediately fell to the floor, tears rushing down her face as her emotions could no longer be held in check.

_He's alive. Cron is alive....And he got hurt again because of me. All this time we thought each other dead. Zinzerena, you have brought us back together._

Minutes passed in silence, except for the soft sounds of her crying. Trying to gain some sense back to her, Fallan slowly stood, wiping her eyes and shaking her head. _Where to even begin? What do I say to him? What will the party do, are they willing to help in this war?_ So many questions raced through Fallan's mind as she made her way to a dresser along the wall. Leaning on it, she began to draw small circles with her fingers on the top, letting her mind wander further.

_So much time has passed and yet he's the same, stubborn boy from back then. But he is also different, he's been through so much because he decided to take my place that day. I don't know if I can ever repay him for that..._

The thoughts of that night begin to fill her mind and Fallan again feels the slight sting of tears in her eyes.

_Worthless. Helpless. Even now I don't know what use I have. Cron has been down here fighting for our kin, and I've been running around on the surface doing what? Fighting a war against people who I don't think we can even defeat? Fighting for what cause? What purpose? Do I have a role to play with what happens on the surface? Shouldn't I be down here doing what I can to help my brothers and sisters? What have I been doing this whole time? Do I have the right to ask Cron for help after all he's already done for me?_

Frustrated, Fallan pushes herself away from the dresser and begins to pace the room. She thinks of her party members and whether they'll stay in the Underdark or leave to complete the task on the surface. She knows both Kara and Balkul hate the dark, she wouldn't be surprised if they chose to leave as soon as they are able. August, well he is impossible to read, calling everyone family one minute and then being so distant the next. And Breda, the halfling with the weird bird. Another hard one to read, always so curious, but it's doubtful she'll want to stay too long in this place, especially after being unwillingly thrown into that fight earlier.

_I think I may be alone in this. I can't expect them to stay. They aren't family, they're comrades in arms. Each with their own agenda and reasons for doing what they're doing. No, this may be where we part ways..._

As Fallan finishes her thoughts and pacing, a light knock on her door brings her attention elsewhere. Reluctant to have visitors, Fallan quickly wipes her eyes to hide any evidence that she is upset. Approaching the door, she opens it to find the most unexpected visitor...August.


End file.
